Most Dangerous Game
by Kaz Gemcity
Summary: Based off the short story "Most Dangerous Game."  I thought it would be a good idea, tell me what you think. Thanks! Michael/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N- Have all of you read the short story "The Most Dangerous Game"? It is good, so you should read it before you read this. Anyway, this is my adaption of that short story to the show Burn Notice._**

"You can't think about that right now. When you are home, about to go to sleep tonight, that is the time when you think abut what has been done. But right now your job is to do what you have been told to do, no questions asked." I told the girl. Her eyes narrowed and she nodded, though she didn't seem really convinced.

"Hey, you can't doubt me Scar." I told her. She slumped back into the plush leather of the car.

"Why do you do it?" She asked me, tilting her head to the side, then brushing away the blonde locks that fell into her eyes.

"Because it is what needs to be done." I answered simply, turing away so that Scarlet would not read the lie on my face.

"Then how do you do it, since you won't tell me the truth about why." She asked, not accusing, just stating the fact that I was not telling the truth. I sighed.

"By remembering that the person you are trying to turn, or the person you have to kill is not important. They are means to an end, and their feelings don't effect anything. For all intents and purposes, they have no feelings." I explained, keeping the emotion from my own voice.

"But these are real people. People with families, people who have lives." Scarlet argued.

"So!" I snapped. I loved Scarlet and all, but it was not on my to-do list to train new field spies. She looked taken aback by my reaction. Maybe even a little afraid.

"Listen to me, Scar. In the world there are the hunters, and the huntees. Some people live and some people die. That is just the way it is." I realized to late that Larry had said something similar to me, not so long ago, right before he walked into a building. A building that exploded minutes after. I shook my head against these thoughts. He was right. Some people live, other do not. It is life.

"How would you feel if the situation were reversed, Michael?" She asked quietly, a single tear running down her face.

"Hey, Scar. It's all right, Sweetie. But this is just the way it is. Maybe you should go back to the States. Join CSI, or something." I said, only half-jokingly. Try as she could, Scarlet could not keep the smirk off her face. She smiled.

"Why would I do that when this is just so much fun?" She asked, before all hell broke lose.

**_A/N- I know I like to use the 'all hell broke lose' line, and I am sorry for that, but I like it sooooooo... *Shrugs*. And another thing, I was going to do this as a one-shot, but since the original story that I am basing this off of, "The Most Dangerous Game", is like twenty pages long, I am just going to do chapters. Thank you, as always, for reading._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N- So I'm back to updating. I'm loving the new season of Burn Notice, in case anyone was wondering. Check out my profile for my twitter name, as I recently got an account. Um, not much else to say since I just said everything in my last Burn Notice one-shot. Sooo... ummmm... continue reading I guess?_**

So, maybe "all hell broke lose" is a bit of an overstatement. I'll admit it.

But still, it isn't often that the mark you are trying to turn runs screaming out of the house of the man trying to kill you followed by big dudes with automatic weapons.

Scarlet turned to me and I just shrugged. I turned on the car and stopped in the front driveway that the man was running down.

"Get in!" I yelled at him. He glanced behind him, weighing the danger of them verus us. Evidentally he thought he was safer in the back of the car because he pulled open the door and jumped into the back seat. I gunned the engine and sped away.

"Who are you?" He asked in a heavy English accent.

"James Alexander. This is my partner Elizabeth." I answered in an accent of my own.

"Why were Christean's men chasing you?" Scar asked him, turning around in the passenger seat to glare at him. He brushed his brown curls out of his eyes.

"They seem to think that I'm stealing from Christean's funds. I handle all of his off-shore accounts." He answered.

"And what's your name again?" I asked, interupting whatever he was planning on saying next.

"Kevin ." He answered.

"Ok Kevin, we're gonna try and bring Christean down, because frankly I just really don't like him. Unless you wanna get killed by his thugs, you're gonna help us."

As a general rule, it's a bad idea to straight out tell a mark what you're gonna do and what they're gonna do. It's usually a better idea to let them think the whole thing was their idea. But the thing about general rules is that they don't apply to all situations. Or, sometimes it's just easier not to follow them.

"Who are you people?" He asked, leaning back into the seat.


End file.
